eight years later
by iko-chan201
Summary: mikan and her friend 18 years old...natsume leave the academy...every time mikan always think about natsume...one day someone enter mikan's room...find out what happen next....pls read!
1. Chapter 1 i want to see natsume

the special gakuen alice

note:mikan and her friend are highschool(18 years old)

chapter 1-i want to see natsume...

at the class..

mikan POV:where did natsume gone...it was a 2 month he run from this academy.but why?

sunddenly,hotaru coming and suprised mikan.

hotaru:bahh!!(scary voice)

mikan:ahh!!hotaru...i was really shocked..i think it was ghost.

hotaru:haha..u still afraid with ghost huh(little smile)...idiot..

at the cafe..

waitress:can i take your order pls?

mikan:give me a lime juice.

hotaru:i wanna crab.

waitress:that's all?

mikan&hotaru:yes!

mikan:hotaru..i want...

hotaru:want what?

mikan: nothing

mikanPOV:i dont know why...i still can't forget him..maybe i love him??no..no.. dont think a wierd things mikan!!

ruka:hey!!can i join you two.

mikan&hotaru:sure!

ruka:hotaru..u still like a crab didn't you?

hotaru:hn...u wanna taste?

ruka:nevermind...i gotta go now...bye!

mikan:bye!

hotaru:wait..

ruka:huh?

hotaru give a crab jam to ruka.

ruka sweet drop:ok..ok what ever...thanks

hotaru:bye!(with her cute face)

that make ruka blush.

at mikan's bedroom

mikanPOV:natsume...pls come back...i really want to see you..better i sleep now...i dont want to late to school anymore..zzzZZzz

suddenly,a boy with a mask open the window and entered a mikan bedroom..then,mikan is awake and shocked..

mikan:who are you!!(with a loud voice)

unknown boy:shhh!!

-the end of the chapter 1-

me:im sorry if my grammar or words is wrong...thanks for read!


	2. Chapter 2 natsume back

chapter 2-natsume back..

natsume:it's me natsume...

mikan:owh natsume...finally i can see and talk with you.

natsume open the mask and his jacket.

mikan:where do you go??and why are you run from this academy??

natsume:it's hard to tell you...mikan.

mikan blush because natsume said her name..

natsume:i got to do mission and i was trapped.it hard to escape.until,one old

man save me.then he send me to the academy.when he gone..i run

to do that mission again.then,in my mind said,i must completed my

mission..i won't let my sister died because of the mission.

natsume touch mikan's hand and mikan blush

natsume:please dont tell anyone..strawberry pattern..even ruka..

mikan sweet drop:u still call me that idiot name huh..

natsume:whatever...hey polkadots,i want to stay here for one day only.

mikan(blush):huhh??but why..are you crazy??

natsume:dont think like that..im stay here not for sex anyway..i come here to

hidding from teacher..idiot..ugly

mikan(mad face):NATSUME!!dont call me that..(chased natsume with knife in hand)

suddenly, hotaru open the mikan's bedroom..

hotaru:what are you screaming about idiot!

mikan&natsume:uhh??

hotaru take a photo...mikan is really mad.

hotaru:haha...what are you two doing here?are you two make...

mikan and natsume blush

mikan:hotaru!!(mikan tried to attack hotaru)

hotaro shot the mikan with her baka gun.

natsume(really mad):imai! if u tell anyone about this...u will get the

prize!!(talking evilly)

natsume use her alice to burn around hotaru...

natsume:remember!

hotaru wide her eyes..

hotaru:okay! see you tomorrow mikan

hotaruPOV:this is the second time he mad like this.i remember the first time i

look him mad like that at northern forest.it happend 8 years ago..

yeah! whatever..i never think like this idiot thing..this is first time i

think like this...hmmm...just ignored it!

- end of chapter-

me:thanks a lot to who read my story!!hehe...see u in chapter three


	3. Chapter 3 mikan in love with natsume

chapter 3-mikan in love with natsume

at the class

mikanPOV:im so glad.natsume is back...tomorrow he start the class.i wonder..

why natsume must hide for a day...there must be something..i dont

think so he want to hidding from teacher..

hotaru:mikan...u want to follow me to the cafe?...i wanna eat crab..

mikan:sorry..im busy today...why you dont ask ruka to follow you?

hotaruPOV:she must want to see natsume...

at mikan's room

mikan:natsume! im back! huh? natsume! where are you?ohh no! he's missing

again?(crying like a baby)

natsume just out from the toilet...

natsume:why you crying like a coward baby huh? i think baby not crying like

this.

mikan(hug natsume):ohh natsume! i think u missing i really love u

while then, hotaru take a picture mikan hug natsume...

hotaru(say quitely):i can make lot of money...

natsume blush..

mikan POV:what just i said??

mikan:you are my partner right?can we go to the central town...

natsume more blush

natsume POV:finally she said she love me...i just like want to screaming and

say i love mikan!no! i can say like that..maybe she was joking.

mikanPOV:how can i say that?am i in love with him?? yah! its true..i love

him...thats why i always miss him..ohh god..

at the central town

mikan:natsume...can we go to that cafe..i just wanna talk to you something

natsume:yah...me too..

at the cafe..

mikan:i know if i tell this u must shocked...i really love you...i always keep you

in my heart natsume..

natsume blush and shocked...but his face look not shocked

natsume:what ever..

natsumePOV:what??she really love me...owh..my face is getting so red...

mikanPOV:how could he just say that!!

end of chapter 3

me:thanks for read...i think this chapter is romantic story..ohh! bye...see u later!


	4. Chapter 4 save me natsume!

chapter4-save me natsume

at mikan's bedroom..

mikanPOV:i think natsume dont love me...but he not shocked when i said that.. maybe he love me!!...zzZZZzzz

suddenly...a white mask man open the window and kiddnap mikan...

mikan:uhh!where am I?

persona:you at my house mikan..hahahaha(laugh evilly)

mikan:ahh!persona...

persona(talk with natsume at cellphone):hello natsume!u must do mission...if

not your girlfriend will be killed by me..

natsume:ahh! i dont have any girlfriend..

persona:its mikan...your girlfriend right??

natsume (his eye wide)

mikan:SAVE ME NATSUME!!

natsumePOV:that was...mikan voice!!i must help her!!because i love her!

he run into persona's house...

natsume:let her go personaa!!

persona:no..no..no...u must do that mission first...hahahaha..u look so mad huh?that mean you love her right..

natsume:shut up you!!i will do that mission but let her go...

persona:after the mission i will let her go..hahaha

natsume do his mission.it done but he feel really pain because use too much alice..

mikanPOV:i know...natsume must pain to do that mission.he limitless right...

i think he use lot power..

after mission...

persona:you so late huh?i almost kill that girl..hahahaha(laugh evilly)

natsume(panting):let her go!!

persona:ok...ok..be patien natsume..

persona let mikan then he push to natsume..it make mikan and natsume hug...

but natsume fainted because too tired...its make mikan mad

mikan:how dare u!!i gonna punch u

persona try to use his alice but cant because mikan use her nullfication alice..

persona wide...persona got one punch from mikan...he really mad but he make a deal with mikan.

persona:wanna fight me huh?i think u better practice use your alice...the fight

me when you ready

mikanPOV:damn persona...i think better i took natsume to the hospital first..

-end of chapter-

me:dont know what i want to say anymore...i just can only say thank you and

sorry if my grammar or anything wrong!!


	5. Chapter 5 natsume sick

chapter5-natsume sick

after mikan fight persona,she took natsume to the hospital.mikan was really sad because persona.she also mad

mikanPOV:damn you persona.i will fight him and kill him...because of him natsume sick!!

at the hospital...

natsume'sleep at the bed...'

mikan:i am sorry natsume.because of me u sick.im verry sorry...

ruka:hey mikan.you talk with who?anyway i come here to visit natsume

mikan:i just singing ruka..

ruka sweet drop..

suddenly someone coming..

hotaru:hai mikan...hai bunny boy

ruka:dont call me that idiot name..

hotaru:hey idiot...do want go to the cafe with me..i fell wanna eat crab

mikan:why you dont you ask ruka..you two can have a date also..hee..hee..

that make ruka and hotaru blush...

hotaru:ruka...wanna follow me? not date..

ruka(blush):ok..

natsume awake but ruka and hotaru just leaving.he feel very pain..

mikan:natsume...you awake...im so glad...u just sleep about 16 hour...

natsume:yeah...what ever

natsume:uhhh(said painly)

mikan:what wrong natsume...u look very sick...i call the doctor...

at cafe with ruka and hotaru...

waitress:yes?what your order?

hotaru:fried crab..

ruka:vegetable juice only..

waitress:anything else?

ruka&hotaru:no!

ruka:umm..hotaru...

hotaru:yes what??bunny boy..

ruka:nothing

hoturu(emotionless):if you wanna say something dont say nothing..

-end of the chapter 5-

me:hai there!this chapter is too short dont you think??sorry..i dont have any idea after that.. 


	6. Chapter 6 ruka love who?

Chapter 6-ruka love who??

ruka:umm...hotaru...if u like someone...what you will do..

hotaru:im telling the truth to the person i love..

rukaPOV:arghh!!why it's hard to say...

hotaru:ruka...you love who??

ruka:umm...i can't tell you...it's secret...hehe(nervously)

hotaru:stupid bunny boy...dont be like a kid...tell me the truth...or I'll sell this picture(picture ruka wearing skirt)

ruka:what??ok..ok...i tell you...uh...umm...hotaru...i-lo-ve-you

hotaru:look...nothing happen when you tell the truth right...

ruka(blush):so...you dont angry with me?

hotaru:yes..of course im not...(then she gave kiss on ruka's cheek)because i love you too

ruka and hotaru face red as tomato..

rukaPOV:i think this the real hotaru...she make melt...

hotaruPOV:ohh ruka...i thought you don't love me...im glad now ruka!!

ruka:hotaru..how if we visit natsume?

hotaru:ok..bunny..

BACK AT MIKAN AND NATSUME

doctor:mikan...he must have a lot rest...so make he feel relax ok...

mikan:thanks...doctor...

she walk to room to see natsume..

mikan:natsume...you know...that.th-(nervously)

natsume:that what?

mikan:that I LOVE YOU!!(she hug natsume then she cry)

natsume:yes i love you too...(then he kiss on mikan's lips)

suddenly...hotaru and ruka open the door

ruka(shocked):wh-what are you two doing?

hotaru:ohh common..dont be like that...(she gave kiss on ruka's lips)

mikan:wahh...you two also loving each other..

hotaru:what ever baka

ruka(blush):...

NEXT DAY

kring kring...(sound phone ringing)...then mikan pick up

mikan:hello?

persona:hurry up..i want to see you! want to fight with you now!

mikan:ok..see me under sakura tree...

persona:ok...

OUT OF PHONE

natsume:who's that

mikan:no one..i had to go now...so take a rest ok...

natsume:ok...ok...POV:what's wrong with she?i will follow her...

UNDER SAKURA TREE

mikan:persona!! where are you?

-end of chapter 6-

me:i got this idea from my friend so thanks to her...and billion thanks for review my fan fic...ok...have a nice day see you in next chapter!!


End file.
